Love vs Power
by qdisney
Summary: Hey everyone. This is a Tinker Bell and Vidia centered story. Some of the characters I've put into this are completely made up like Razor and Scrump you learn about them in the story of course hope you guys enjoy. By the by, Tink and Vid are in a love relationship here - hope that's not a bother. Disney owns Tink and her fairy friends.
1. A Dark Plan

On the outskirts of Pixie Hollow leis a forbidden realm where rouge fairies and sparrow men dwell. Rouge fairies and sparrow men are the unfortunate former members of Pixie Hollow that have somehow betrayed the fairy community. The leader of the rouges is Razor. Razor is Queen Clarion's brother who felt that he should be king, but when it was decided that Clarion was the one worthy of the throne, Razor attempted to murder her, but obviously failed. Razor was then banished to the outskirts as punishment.

Even before his banishment, Razor was a fearsome fellow. He stood tall, just as tall as his sister. His hair was raven black and his skin was much paler than Clarion's. He always wore black and red, and nothing else. His most notable feature was his sharp vampire like teeth, which struck fear into many whenever Razor would merely smile. Appearance aside, Razor was undoubtedly intelligent and cunning. He often manipulated others into doing his bidding. He's also known for his fiery temper, which often led to the death of whomever's annoying him.

As centuries would pass, thousands of fairies and sparrow men went rouge, and Razor decided to wait until the number of rouges was big enough to finally make his move on dominating Pixie Hollow. On the first day of winter, the one millionth rouge entered the outskirts, and Razor found this to be the perfect time to act.

"My poor rouges!", Razor announced. "Today marks the one millionth time Queen Clarion has turned her back on one of her pixies! For centuries we've been lying in this dirt infested wasteland they call the outskirts, and for centuries they've been living the highlights!"

The crowd cheered as Razor ranted, and his trusty, yet bumbling minion, Scrump, stood aside him cheering him on excitedly.

"Now that we have enough warriors", Razor continued, "we shall make our mark and dominate Pixie Hollow, turning it into our domain!"

With these words the crowd applaud uncontrollably and Razor smiled down upon his rouge followers, absolutely certain this plot cannot fail. After moments of cheering, Razor continued on.

"Prepare yourselves my friends, for tomorrow we attack, and no one, not even Queen Clarion, shall get in our way! Rouges unite! Rouges assemble! ROUGES DOMINATE!"

The speech ended and Razor returned to his quarters, with Scrump following behind.

"That was magnificent sire!" Scrump said excitably. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Neither can I my friend" Razor replied. "Soon Pixie Hollow will be infested with rouges, and I shall rule as king."


	2. From Great Love to Grave News

It was beautiful day in Pixie Hollow and no one could have been in a better mood. The most fortunate fairies in Pixie Hollow were none other than Tinker Bell and Vidia. After spending much time together, the two grew a strong liking toward one another and decided to seal their relationship as a romantic one. Evey morning before work, the two fairies would meet each other in the meadow.

"Hey sweetie" Vidia greeted.

"Hey sexy", Tink cooed.

The two fairies giggled and began to softly kiss each other on the lips. After kissing for minuets, they broke apart and Tink began to speak.

"So babe, what are your hours today?"

Vidia turned her face to the ground and let out a small sigh before replying. "I'm going to have to cancel our date tonight."

Tinker Bell looked mildly shocked but knowing how Vidia often had long hours at work, she didn't want to seem too upset.

"Oh", Tink said sounding deflated.

Vidia lifted Tink's chin and stared her directly in the eyes.

"I know I've haven't been able to spend much time with you recently", Vidia began, "but our anniversary's coming up and I promise I'll make it up to you then."

A tear began to roll down Tink's cheek before the tinker replied. "Promise?", she said softly.

Vidia brought her lips to Tink's and kissed them softly, but passionately."I promise", Vidia cooed.

With that, the two fairies separated and headed for work. When Tink headed to the tinker's work station, Fairy Mary was nowhere in sight. Tink headed over to Clank and Bobble to see if they had answers.

"Hey guys" Tink greeted. Have you seen Fairy Mary?"

"Fairy Mary's been at Queen Clarion's castle for hours" Clank began. "No one knows why, but Fawn's suspects something bad is about to happen.

Out of total curiosity, Tink headed for Queen Clarion's castle and peeked through one of the windows. She was able to spot Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary, and the ministers of the seasons altogether speaking. She then listened closely to hear what these great fairies and sparrow men had to say.

"So what are we going to about this catastrophe you majesty?" the Minister of Autumn asked.

Sorrow masked Queen Clarion's face before she began to speak.

"Razor is a powerful one I can assure all of you. It won't be easy, but if we can concoct a few innovations for our weaponry, we can..."

Queen Clarion's words were cut off by a worried Fairy Mary who frantically began to speak.

"We don't have much time your majesty! And while we're providing innovations, Razor can be making his way here!"

Tinker Bell's eyes widened and a hoarsely gasp came from her mouth. She had learned about Razor in her fairy history sessions. She began to fly back to the tinker work stations and during her flight, she was wondering if she should tell her friends about the horrific news.


	3. Tink's Confrontation

Tinker Bell flew faster than she ever though she could. While she was flying, she nearly ran into Vidia. Tinker Bell was relieved to see love and she jumped right into her arms. Vidia gave a confused look upon seeing Tinker Bell's shaken face.

"Tink!" Vidia began, "Tink baby what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Tinker Bell stayed silent. She though hard as to whether or not she should tell Vidia the news, but she knew Queen Clarion kept the news under wraps for good reasons. However, Tink refused to lie to Vidia so she tried to shove the whole thing aside.

"No thing's wrong baby" Tinker Bell claims as she kissed Vidia tenderly on the lips. "There's just something I gotta take care of. Work, you know."

With those words, Tinker Bell flew off. Vidia obviously knew something was wrong but the overseer of the fast-flying fairies called out to her.

"Vidia!" he shouted. "Get back here, we've got a lot of work to do!"

"Give me a damn second!" Vidia snarled back, striking fear in the overseer's eyes.

She flew after Tink as she was too worried for her lover to continue working. She found Tink at the tinker station gathering up an array of lost things.

"Tinker Bell" Vidia began. "What's all this for?"

Tinker Bell was using the lost things to create a new weapons for the fairies to use against Razor, but she didn't want to alert Vidia.

"My newest project." Tinker Bell said shakingly.

Vidia rolled her eyes and let out a groan. She grabbed Tinker Bell by the wrist and pulled into the nearest closest. When in there, Vidia locked the door from the inside and began to speak sternly.

"What's going on?" Vidia began.

"Nothing!" Tinker Bell replied.

"Tink, we've promised to never keep secrets from each other as long as we're together right?" Vidia asked.

A tear began to slide down Tink's face before she spoke again.

"Vid, I want to tell you but I can't."

Vidia softly brushed the tear away and kissed Tink softly on the lips. She then hugged her tightly before she began to speak.

"Tink, if there's anything wrong I want you to know that I'm here for you. I don't care what anyone else says, I will always be on your side. You're my whole world, and I don't ever want you to feel unsafe."

The two fairies then shared another passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes. After a while, they broke apart and Vidia began to speak.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Vidia asked comfortingly.

"Positive" Tink said softly.

"Alright then."

Vidia kissed the tinker on the cheek one last time and headed back to work.

"I love you." Vidia said

"I love you to." Tink replied.

With those words, the two fairies broke apart. Tinker Bell went back to the lost things and her mind began to race with thoughts. She cursed herself for lying to Vidia but she knew deep down that keeping this news under wraps was the right thing to do.


	4. The Attack!

After hours of working, Tinker Bell has finally completed her new weapon. With one blast, the device is able to destroy a fairy, no matter how powerful. Tink rushed to Queen Clarion's castle to show her but just as she was making her way, a fire blast struck the ground. Pixie Hollow was under attack!

"Oh no, I'm too late!" Tinker Bell cried.

Fairies and sparrow men frantically began to panic as the scout and warrior fairies went to battle the millions of rouges. Tinker Bell continued on to Queen Clarion's castle but as she witnessed fairies being killed by the deadly blasts, she began to worry for Vidia. Vidia was returning to work from her break when she noticed Pixie Hollow ablaze. She immediately asked the nearest sparrow man questions.

"Hey! What's going on?" Vidia asked sternly.

The sparrow man was incredibly shaken but answered Vidia's question.

"Pixie Hollow's under attack! Razor and his legion are here! AND IT'S WAAAAR!

The sparrow man scurried away on foot and Vidia zoomed off to find Tink, who she was gravely worried for. When Vidia looked back, she witnessed the same sparrow man she spoke to get struck and killed by a fire ball. Vidia gasped loudly and flew even faster for Tink's house.

"TINKER BELL!" Vidia cried as she looked around. "TINK! TINKER BELL!"

Vidia was forced to move ahead when she noticed Razor and his goons attacking the houses near Tink's. As Vidia searched and searched, her mind began to play cruel tricks on her. She imagined Tink being killed by a fire ball, and every dead fairy body Vidia passed made her fear grow stronger. Tears began to sting Vidia's face but she continued on flying at top speed.

At Queen Clarion's castle, Tinker Bell stormed in and witnessed several sparrow men warriors wounded from Razor's attacks. One grabbed on to Tink's leg in an attempt to stop her from entering Queen Clarion's throne room.

"Don't go in there!" the warrior pleaded. "It's not safe!"

"I have to." Tinker Bell replied softly as she pulled her leg away and moved on.

Tinker Bell hid behind one of Queen Clarion's statues when she spotted Razor confronting her majesty.

"Sister darling" Razor said nastily. "How are things?"

Queen Clarion stood silent and bold and this only made Razor's anger grow.

"Your kingdom has fallen!" Razor hissed. "There's nothing you can do to stop me this time."

Even under pressure, Queen Clarion stood bold and silent. Upon witnessing this, Razor let out a ferocious roar as he pulled out a blade, preparing to kill his sister.

"NO!" Tinker Bell cried as she pulled out the weapon and basted it. Razor looked at the power blast heading his way, and he quickly grabbed Clarion and shoved her in front of him. With one blast, Queen Clarion was gone. Tinker Bell was speechless. She dropped the weapon and began to hyperventilate. Razor watched in shock as his sister's body began to disappear into oblivion. His shocked frown then turned into a dark grin.

He turned his face toward Tinker Bell's and began to cackle.

"SHE'S GONE!1!" Razor shouted cheerfully. "PIXIE HOLLOW IS MINE!".

Vidia was flying by the castle window when she spotted Tinker Bell's green dress. She paused and looked, spotting Tinker Bell sobbing on her knees, and Razor slowly walking toward her. Vidia snapped at the sight and she broke right through the window.

"BACK THE HELL UP!" Vidia shouted powerfully.

"Vidia!" Tinker Bell cried with joy.

Vidia hid Tink behind her and stood in front of Razor, ready for battle. Razor scoffed at this an begin to confront the two. As he approached them, Vidia's face hardened and Razor began to speak.

"Why are you attacking me sweet Vidia? Tinker fairy here's the one that killed your beloved queen."

Vidia's eyes widened in shock but she scoffed at the claim and looke back at Tink. Tinker Bell looked into Vidia's eyes. With Tink's expression, Vidia knew Razor was telling the truth.

"Vidia" Tink cried. "It was an accident, I swear!"

Vidia looked at Tink's saddened face and wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort her love. However, with Razor merely feet away, Vidia had to keep her guard strong.

"You poor, poor fairies" Razor teased. "You both seem to be sooo defeated, with nowhere to turn. Don't fret my beauties, I'll gladly put you both out of your misery!"

Razor grabbed his blade and ran toward Vidia and Tink. Just then, a ray of light blinded Razor's path right before a large splash of water soaked him, pushing him to the wall. It was Iridessa and Silvermist. They told Tink and Vidia to leave as Fawn, Rosetta, Clank, and Bobble have Tink's balloon from her mirror adventure outside ready for an escape. Before they could leave, Razor rose from the ground and paralyzed Iridessa and Silvermist with his magic.

Fawn and Rosetta then rushed in ready to attack, while Clank and Bobble were in the balloon waiting for lift off.

"Go ahead you two!" Rosetta demanded.

Tink and Vidia continued on and as they looked back, Fawn and Rosetta were lying on the ground, weak and defeated. Razor then used a gravitational pull to drag Tinker Bell back. Vidia turned around and went straight to Razor and brutally punched him in the face.

"KEEP YOURSELF AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD!" Vidia shouted.

Tink was able to make it to the balloon and Clank and Bobble began to take flight.

"WAIT, VIDIA'S STILL BACK THERE!" Tinker Bell cried. While she was undoubtedly worried about her other friends, Vidia was her main focus, and vise versa.

"Sorry Tink but we have to go!" Bobble explained. "If we stay here we're doomed."

Tink tried to fly back to Vidia but Clank and Bobble pulled her back, not wanting their friend to basically pull of a suicide attempt.

Vidia looked up and noticed the balloon taking off with Tink aboard. She was relieved to see Tink making it out unharmed but she knew the tinker would attempt to fly back and help her.

"GO AHEAD TINK!" Vidia shouted. "I'LL BE FINE! KEEP GOING AND DON'T TURN BACK!"

Just as Vidia suspected, Tinker Bell desperately wanted to head back to rescue her but after hearing Vidia's demands, she did as she was told. Just like that, Tink, Clank, and Bobble were far from Pixie Hollow, and all they were able to do was hope their friends could make it through alright, and find a place to stay in the meantime.


	5. The Nightmare

Hours has passed since Tinker Bell, Clank, and Bobble escaped Pixie Hollow, and the balloon was flying smoothly for what seemed like an eternity. Each of the friends took turns steering and keeping watch. For the entire first couple of hours, the trio was silent. Eventually, Tink broke this,

"So where exactly do you think we should go, Bobble?"

"I'm not sure Ms. Bell" Bobble replied. "I'm not sure."

"Wait!" Clank shouted. "I have the perfect place we can stay! It's a remote jungle paradise I visited not too long ago. If we keep going East, we should be there in a few hours.

"Aye, aye Clanky!" said Bobble as he began to steer the ship towards the East. Tink sat behind the duo as they spoke about the paradise. They seemed excited, but all Tink could think about was how she abandoned Vidia, and accidentally murdered Queen Clarion. The thoughts brought her to tears several times throughout the ride on the balloon, and whenever Clank and Bobble tried to comfort her, she would change the subject, fearing she would accidentally tell them about Queen Clarion's death.

Nightfall has come and all three of the friends aboard the balloon began to tire out. Clank was the first to fall asleep, and Bobble went into dreamland minutes afterwards. Tink tried to keep up but she couldn't help it. She too eventually fell into slumber, and the balloon was unmanned.

As Tinker Bell went deeper and deeper into sleep, she began to dream. She pictured Pixie Hollow looking more wondrous than ever, and in the distance stood Vidia. Overjoyed by the sight, Tinker Bell rushed towards Vidia but the more she flew, the farther away Vidia became. Suddenly, a large fire ball came crashing down and killed Vidia. Tink broke apart crying at the sight and suddenly Razor came out of the ashes.

Tink gave a horrified look as Razor flew into the air and began to shout.

"I didn't kill her, you did, just like Queen Clarion!" Tink closed her eyes powerfully tight and plugged her ears. No matter how hard she tried, she still heard Razor all too clearly.

"This is all you fault tinker, if it wasn't for you Queen Clarion may still be alive! And you may have still been with you true love!" Tinker Bell screamed so loud that it not only woke herself, but Clank and Bobble as well.

"Tink, what's wrong!?" Bobble asked.

Tinker Bell looked around and noticed that it was all just a nightmare. She sighed and then turned her attention towards Clank and Bobble.

"Nothing." Tink claimed. "It was just a bad dream."

Clank and Bobble gave her a worried look but the two quickly dozed back off into slumber. Unfortunately, the nightmare prevented Tink from falling back to sleep, so the fairy simply stood up, and continued to man the balloon East, in search of the jungle paradise.


	6. A New Home

As nightfall progressed, it became misty and foggy. Tinker Bell, who have been steering for quite some time, has began to struggle with her vision. For the past couple of minutes, Tinker Bell was forced to shift the balloon, nearly crashing into tree branches. Suddenly, the balloon was caught unto one of the branches, having Tink, Clank, and Bobble crash out.

"Is everyone okay?!" Bobble asked frantically.

"All good here!" Clank replied.

Tinker Bell was silent upon witnessing something spectacular.

"Guys!" Tink called out. "Guys, come see this!"

Clank and Bobble followed Tinker Bell's voice and they witnessed the jungle paradise. It was truly marvelous, just as Clank described. Clank and Bobble immediately ran into the paradise cheering triumphantly. Tinker Bell was too amazed by the sight to even speak, but then thoughts crossed her mind about Vidia and Queen Clarion once again. Tink began to sob until Clank approached her.

"You okay Tink?" he asked.

"Not really." Tinker Bell confessed soflty.

"I know what'll cheer you up! Follow me madame." Clank said as he extended his arm for Tink's hand. He and Bobble took her to where they would reside for a while. A beautiful tree with a very homey appearance. It was large on the inside, so it provided perfect room both Clank, Tink, and Bobble.

"This is wonderful guys" Tink complimented as she made her way inside the tree.

They placed all the supplies they brought with them inside the tree, and began to make themselves at home. Bobble pulled out three wine glasses and pured delicious mango juice. He lifted his glass, and gently clanked it with a twig, preparing to speak.

"Here's to a new home!" Bobble said cheerfully.

"A new home!" Clank shouted in agreement,

Tink was silent for a short while but decided to speak as well

"A new home!" She said as she raised her glass and drunk.

The trio then laughed out of amusement, and began to search the jungle for various amenities like fresh food and water. Clank gathered some leaves, twigs, and cotton to begin setting up beds. Bobble went out to find food, and Tink decided to go for a fly, to clear her thoughts.

As the morning arrived, a cool breeze swayed past Tink. The soothing breeze reminded her of the beautiful winds Vidia was able to conjure up back at Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell let out a groan and tried her best to clear her thoughts of the past, in an attempt to make herself feel more comfortable. No matter what however, her mind would eventually trace back to Pixie Hollow. She wondered what had happened since her absent, and hoped her friends and peers were able to escape in some way, shape, or form.

Unbeknown to Tink, things in Pixie Hollow couldn't be worse.

**As you may have guessed, the last line was meant to be a little teaser of the next chapter. In it, I'm trailing back to Pixie Hollow so we can see how things are going for Tink's friends (Vidia most importantly of course).**


	7. Back at Pixie Hollow

Back at Pixie Hollow, things couldn't have been worse. The once great land of fairies has now become a wasteland. The once beautiful blue and sunny skies have become gray and depressing. Many of the animals were eaten by the bloodthirsty rouges, and many of the fairies and sparrow men fled Pixie Hollow and stayed at the outskirts, something Razor had no problem with, knowing all to well how unbearable the outskirts are.

Many of the trees died, including the pixie dust tree. All the remaining pixie dust was hoarded by Razor and guarded by Scrump. All the waterfalls and waterholes have dried up, and all the grass died, leaving nothing but empty fields of rock. Tink's closest allies were the only ones not fortunate enough to have escaped to the outskirts, though the outskirts was basically hell on Never Land, anything was better than being trapped in Razor's grasp.

Silvermist became Razor's personal maid, Iridessa was forced to fan Razor every afternoon with a leaf and Rosetta became his personal cook. Fawn was forced to become Razor's jester, though she usually sang depressing tunes with very little enthusiasm. As for Vidia, whom Razor grew a liking to because of her vindictive attitude, was caged and placed on the ceiling of the throne room.

Recently, Razor began to grow a lustful affection towards Vidia, and even spoke to Scrump about making her his queen.

"Scrump!" Razor shouted.

"Yes sire?" Scrump responded fearfully.

"Go up to Vidia and tell her to come down here, now!"

"Yes sire, right away sire!" said Scrump as he began to make his way towards Vidia's cage.

"Beggin your pardon Ms. Vidia" said Scrump as he unlocked Vidia's cage. "But King Razor would like a word with you."

Vidia rolled her eyes and groaned upon hearing Razor's demands. She hesitantly made her way for Razor and kept a harsh look on her face as she did.

"Magnificent!" Razor mumbled to himself as Vidia approached him. "That will be all everyone, give us our privacy!" Razor demanded looking at Scrump, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, and Iridessa.

"Don't you think we should stay?" Rosetta asked in a shaky voice.

"THAT WILL BE ALL EVERYONE!" Razor roared as Rosetta and the others cleared the room.

No that the room was cleared, Razor eyed Vidia's body and began to speak.

"Come a little closer my sweet, I won't bite." said Razor.

"What the hell do you want Razor?" Vidia hissed.

"I just want to speak. You know Vidia, what makes a kingdom whole isn't a beautiful scenery or a devilishly handsome king.

Vidia sucked her teeth and groaned load enough for Razor to hear after hearing his foolish comments. Razor noticed this and slowly slid his tongue across his lips as he adored Vidia's sassy remarks.

"What makes a great king" Razor continued, "Is nothing more than a devoted queen, wouldn't you agree?"

Vidia began to understand exactly what Razor's intentions were, and when she did, she slowly began to move back. Razor moved in closer.

"Razor you can't be serious." said Vidia as she moved back further.

"Oh I've never been more serious my sweet Vidia."

Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Silvermist peeked through the door to make sure Vidia wouldn't get hurt, and Scrump was more than appalled by this.

"King Razor would be pretty furious about you spying on him." said Scrump.

"Hush up you!" Rosetta snapped as she stuffed Scrump into a nearby vase.

Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, and Rosetta continued to peek through getting rather worried as Razor attempted to seduce (or even rape) Vidia. Razor began to move in or her and he then pinned her to the wall. At this sight, Fawn was about ready to attack Razor, but Silvermist pulled her back knowing they'll be defeated.

As their faces were merely inches away, Razor stuck out his tongue and prepared to launch it into Vidia's mouth. Vidia thought quick however and punched Razor right in the mouth. Razor backed up and covered his mouth in pain. Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, and Silvermist watched cheerfully at how Vidia was able to protect herself.

"You insignificant fool!" Razor hissed as he snapped his fingers. Scrump and a few rouges came into the room and brutally forced Vidia back into her cage. Razor then grabbed Scrump by his neck to give a demand.

"I'm going out! Watch her until I get back!".

"Yes sire, of course sire!" Scrump replied nervously. Razor left his room, still holding his mouth as blood began to drip down. Scrump looked at Vidia with harsh eyes.

"You're in deep trouble now fast-flier." Scrump teased. "I suspected you'd be a lot cheerier on you anniversary." Scrump continued with a devilish smile.

Vidia snapped at this and began to struggle out the cage. Scrump gasped and attempted to call for help but Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, and Fawn stormed in and stuffed him in another vase. Soon enough, Vidia broke free and pulled Scrump out to attack. She punched the diminutive imp several times in the face, with great anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Vidia screeched as she continued to beat Razor's minion.

Iridessa and Fawn pulled Vidia off as she tried to catch her breath. Scrump was barely able to move but Rosetta picked him up once again and stuffed him into the vase once more.

"I have to go." Vidia said trying to catch her breath.

"Vidia!" Iridessa called out. "Where are you going?"

"The outskirts?" Silvermist asked.

"No." Vidia replied simply. "I need to take care of something. If Razor comes back before I do, hold down the fort for me please."

With these words, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Silvermist couldn't be more curios as to where Vidia planned on going, but the had a pretty good idea.

"You can count on us." said Silvermist.

Vidia smiled as Iridessa, Fawn, and Rosetta nodded their heads in agreement. Vidia then gave her friends and group hug, stole some of Razor's hoarded pixie dust and left Pixie Hollow.

**So there you go. This is what things are like in Pixie Hollow under Razor's reign. There's a few more chapters to go so I hope you all enjoy. **


	8. Reunion

It was a bright and sunny afternoon at the jungle paradise Tink, Clank, and Bobble now called home. The trio spent most of their time lounging in the hot springs, canoing in the beautiful rivers, and dining on some of the purest fruit they've ever ate. Every night, the trio would watch the stars and have a humorous conversation.

After spending so much time with Clank and Bobble, Tink felt that the duo was now more than just her friends, but they were now her family. Though she enjoyed her time in the paradise, Tink unsurprisingly missed Vidia terribly.

Some nights when Clank and Bobble would fall asleep first, Tink would sing to herself the song Vidia would hum to comfort her. Now, it was all Tink had of Vidia. The next morning, Tink went out to find some berries she grew a liking to after Clank ate the ones at the tree. When she found one, she noticed footprints near it. Tink gasped at the sight as she thought Clank claimed the island to be deserted.

Tink grabbed the nearest twig and slowly moved back. Suddenly, she heard a twig brake, and the sound scared Tink so much, that the fairy fell back on a small hill. Tink wiped the dirt off her eyes and began to slowly open them. When she did she saw a blurry figure. As she wiped her face more, he vision became clear. It was Vidia!

"VIDIA!" shouted Tink as she jumped into the fast-flying fairy's arms.

"I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Tink continued as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"I've missed you too sweetie!" Vidia replied softly as she squeezed Tinker Bell back.

The fairies began to kiss passionately, as the world around them suddenly disappeared. They held each other tightly as their tongues explored each others mouths. This went on for several moments, but neither of the fairies cared, they were just happy to be with each other once more.

Clank and Bobble then came out after hearing Tink's scream. The sight of Vidia made the two sparrow men's jaws drops.

"Miss Vidia!" Bobble and Clank shouted cheerfully. "Fancy seeing you here lassie!" Bobble continued.

Vidia and Tink were too busy kissing to really notice the duo but after a while, they broke apart.

"Hey guys." Vidia finally replied.

"Vidia I'm so glad you're here, I..." Tink stopped in mid sentence and looked at Clank and Bobble. "Guys, can you excuse us for a minute?" Tink asked politely.

"Oh, of course Miss Bell!" said Bobble as he grabbed Clank's wrist, heading back to the springs.

"Vidia, how did you find me?"

Vidia cupped Tinker Bell's cheek before she answered. "I followed my heart."

"Whoa. Kinda cheesy babe." said Tink with a giggle. Vidia couldn't help but laugh too. For the first time in weeks, Tinker Bell and Vidia felt whole again. They were no longer separated by anything, or anyone. After the laughing died out, Vidia looked around in amazement.

"Wow, you sure do know how to pick a hideout my dear." said Vidia as she continued to look around.

Tinker Bell giggled and softly connected her hand with Vidia's. "Would you like me to show you around?" Tink asked lovingly.

"I wouldn't want anything more." Vidia cooed.

The fairies then went on a tour of the jungle. The beauty of the surroundings mixed with the beautiful purple sunset sky made the moment far more than just romantic. Tink showed Vidia the home tree, and took her bathing in the nice hot springs. At the end of the tour, Tink took Vidia to where she, Clank, and Bobble would go to watch the stars. It was at one of the jungle's highest hills, and the view was simply breathtaking.

They were able to see the rushing water of the falls nearby, the trees from the top, and the nearly set sun in the distance. Vidia laid on her back, with Tink doing the same shortly afterwards. The fairies looked each other in the eyes. Vidia was taken away by Tink's stunning beauty during the scene. The tinker's blue eyes sparkled as the stars began to be revealed, and Vidia couldn't hold herself back. She cupped Tink's cheek and kissed the fairy tenderly.

After their romantic kiss, the fairies basked at the stars above silently, not wanting to spoil the moment. Eventually, Tink began to wonder what Pixie Hollow has become since she left, but she strongly felt that Vidia wanted to forget Pixie Hollow for the time being. As time passed, Tinker Bell thought she should give it a shot anyway.

"So..." Tink began softly. "What's going on at Pixie Hollow?"

Vidia turned her head towards Tink to speak. Tink was relieved to see Vidia's relaxed face even after hearing the question.

"Not so good sweetie" Vidia simply answered. "Not so good."

"Oh." Tinker Bell replied as she turned her head back into the direction of the half-night sky.

"I'm really am glad you came Vidia" Tink cooed as she rubbed down Vidia's face. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

Vidia began to grow a frown upon hearing Tink's question. As much as she wanted to stay in the paradise, as much as she desperately wanted to stay by Tinker Bell's side, she feared Razor would eventually begin a hunt for her, which would lead Tink into trouble.

"Listen Tink." Vidia said sounding deflated. "I'm leaving tonight."

Tinker Bell's eyes widened in shock as she rose up from the ground. "What!? But you just got here!"

"I know sweetie." said Vidia as she rose as well. "But I can't stay, I already put us in enough trouble just by coming to see you."

"I don't give a damn about what Razor does!" Tink cried. "I just want to be with you!" Tinker Bell's eyes began to tear up uncontrollably. At the sight, Vidia began to tear as well but she tried to stay strong for the moment.

"Tink, I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Tinker Bell snapped back. "Sorry? You come and give me the best day of my life, and then decide to leave just like that and all you can say is SORRY?"

"WELL EXSCUSE ME FOR THINKING ABOUT US!" Vidia hissed back. "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE FINE WITH AT LEAST SEEING ME!"

Tinker Bell decided to rise completely after hearing this. "OF COURSE I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU, BUT YOU THINK I'M NOT GOING TO FREAK OUT SEEING YOU GO BACK TO PIXIE HOLLOW!? THIS COULD END UP BEING OUR LAST TIME TOGETHER IF YOU GO BACK!"

"THEN MAKE IT LAST!" Vidia snapped back so loud that the echo shook the jungle.

After Vidia's quote, everything went silent for a while. Tinker Bell began to tear up as she flew off in disappointment. Vidia, still at the hill, sat back down and buried her head into her knees. She thought she should go mend things with Tink, but she knew she should get back to Pixie Hollow before Razor becomes uproarious, as it would be better for Tink's safety. Vidia flew off and teared up as she did. However, now that she knew Tink was safe, she felt a little more comfortable, though she was greatly upset that the two fairies parted ways the way they did.

**I really wanted another chapter with Tink/Vidia getting their romance together and I thought having Vidia reunite with Tink was the perfect way. Now we still got a few more chapters to go, each more intense than the next. See ya!**


	9. Razor's Last Stand

It's been an hour since Vidia left the jungle. Tink was just returning to the home tree after taking a walk to clear her mind. Clank and Bobble were still at the hot springs when she returned. Tink took the alone time clear her mind some more. She gazed outside one of the windows. She looked into the night stars and thought, if she wasn't trying to be a hero, if she didn't meddle in Queen Clarion's business, her majesty might have still been alive, and Pixie Hollow wouldn't be burning to the ground.

She felt that it was her fault the love of her life was being held captive by a malicious sparrow man, and that all her friends were living a hellish reality. After a half hour of thinking over these thoughts, Tinker Bell made a drastic decision: she was going back to set things right.

Clank and Bobble finally returned and were confused as to why Tink was packing the balloon.

"Tink" Bobble began. "What are ya doin' lass?"

Tinker Bell took a deep sigh before telling her friends the serious news.

"I'm...I'm going back." Tink said softly.

"Going back!" Clank shouted in shock. "But it's too dangerous, you could be killed!" Bobble continued.

"Guys!" Tinker Bell said sternly. "Fairies and sparrow men are dying! I can't just stay here knowing there's something I can do. Now I know this is a crazy idea, and I'm not going to force you to come with me...but it would mean a lot if you did."

Clank and Bobble stared at each other for a while before beginning to speak. "Tink" Bobble began. "The smart thing to do would be to stay here where it's safe. But the right thing to do is go save our home."

A large smile grew across Tink's face as Clank nodded in agreement to Bobble's statement. The three friends then shared a large group hug.

"You guys are the best." said Tink as she squeezed the duo tighter. "Anything for you Tink" said both Clank and Bobble as the trio broke apart.

"Alright." Tink began with a stern face. "Let's go."

With that, the trio set sail on the balloon, looking back at the beautiful paradise, knowing that it could be the last time they'd ever see it.

Meanwhile in Pixie Hollow, Vidia was captured within minutes of returning home. She was brought to Razor's throne room in chains by several rouges and was waiting to receive her punishment. Rosetta, Iridessa, Silvermist, and Fawn were standing on the wall in the throne room, chained as well and guarded by several rouges. They too were to be punished for assisting in Vidia's escape.

Razor came into the throne room and looked more deranged and insane than ever before. His eyes were bloodshot red in anger. He coldly looked down Vidia as he slowly made his way to his throne to give the fairies there punishment. Scrump was sitting on a smaller, home-made throne aside Razor's and had a devilish smile across his face the whole time.

"Why didn't you follow orders, leave Pixie Hollow, and where did you go?" Razor asked the fast-flying fairy.

Vidia stood in silence with a harsh face, boldly ignoring Razor's questions. She didn't want him to find the whereabouts of Tink, and decided if that means getting herself killed, then so be it. However, Vidia's silence reminded Razor of Queen Clarion just before she died, and enraged him even more.

"I asked you a question fast-flier!" Razor continued, raising his voice. "WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

Vidia continued to stay silent, and Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Silvermist began to worry for her safety. Razor began to pull his blade out just when he realized something. He knew Vidia and Tinker Bell had a relationship, and knew that Tinker Bell escaped Pixie Hollow. A smile grew across his face at this realization.

"You went to the tinker fairy, didn't you?" Razor said softly with a wicked grin.

Vidia's eyes widened slightly as she began to breath heavily. At this sight, Razor knew he had found the answer. He brutally slapped Vidia across the face and grabbed her by the neck.

"You had such a promising future my sweet" Razor said nastily. "But you blew it for that disgustingly pathetic tinker fairy. What a pity. Don't fret my dear, after I kill you, I'll be sure to go after your beloved tinker."

Vidia was furious with Razor's comment and brutally punched him. She broke free of her chains and attacked Razor. The rouges attempted to fight her off, but Rosetta and the others were able to grab hold of the key to their chains, break free, and fight the rouges off.

Vidia and Razor battled ferociously. Vidia repeatedly clawed Razor as the villainous rouge sunk his sharp vampire-like teeth into her skin. Vidia eventually pinned Razor, and when she did, she didn't hesitate the chock the rouge, wanting to kill him. Razor kicked her off and grabbed his blade. Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, and Rosetta attempted to help but Razor created a fire wall to block them.

While Vidia put up a good fight, she began to lose energy and Razor gained the upper hand because of this.

"It's your time my dear." said Razor as he lifted his blade, prepared to give Vidia a killing strike.

Vidia ignored Razor as she closed her eyes and mumbled to herself "_I love you Tink."_

Just when Razor was about to finish her off, Tinker Bell crashed into the room and forcefully shoved Razor aside. Tink's powerful push knocked Razor across the room as the tinker ran to Vidia's side.

"Tink." Vidia said weakly. "You-you came back."

Tinker Bell placed one of her fingers on Vidia's lips and softly shushed her. "Of course I did. I would never abandon you."

Just then, Razor grabbed Tinker Bell and looked her in the eyes with a horrific frown on his face.

"I've should have known you would return." Razor said chocking the fairy. "I'm glad you did though. Now I can properly thank you for shooting that blast that killed Queen Clarion."

Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, and Iridessa overheard this and were shocked incredibly. Just then, Tink realized something. When she shot the blast, Razor pushed Queen Clarion in the pathway.

"YOU KILLED HER!" Tink shouted loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"So you finally noticed!" said Razor as he pulled out his blade. Tink elbowed the rouge and broke free of his grasp. As the fire wall began to burn uncontrollably, Tink's friends evacuated the castle. The rouges began to die due to the immense heat as their health wasn't as strong as the fairies. Tink began to lift Vidia to make the escape, but Razor, with his last strength, jabbed the blade in the tinker's ankle.

"Tink!" Vidia shouted as she pulled herself up to rescue her love. With not much strength left, Vidia held Tink as tight as she could and flew out of the castle. Razor was left to die as the castle began to fall apart on top of him and his rouges. Vidia looked back as she flew clear of the castle. Within seconds, the enitre structure fell apart and all Vidia and Tink could hear was the sounds of rubble, and the screams of Razor as he was crushed to death.


	10. Finale

Vidia and Tink hid behind a large boulder and held on to each other tightly as the castle exploded. When the noise died down, Vidia peeked her head up to see that everything was clear, and the reign on Razor was finally over. Vidia stretched her hand out for Tink and the two embraced each other lovingly.

"You okay sweetie." Vidia asked as she squeezed Tink.

"I am now." Tink whispered as she squeezed back.

The fairies then shared a passionate kiss as the worse was over, and they no longer had to worry about separating. Vidia then took a piece of her outfit to wrap around Tink's stab wound. Just then, Clank and Bobble appeared on the balloon with Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, and all the fairies that retreated to the outskirts, with them.

It was a breathtaking sight seeing all of her close friends safe. Tink and Vidia cheered as the fairies and sparrow men began to praise them for taking down Razor. The balloon landed and Tink and Vidia were greeted by some of their closest friends. From Terence to Glimmer, from Chloe, to Fira. Everyone was alive and well, even Fairy Mary and the ministers.

Fairy Mary approached Tinker Bell with open arms and tears. "I'm so proud of you my dear."

"Thank you Fairy Mary." said Tink as she teared with joy.

"We'd better get started on preparations if we're ever going to fix up Pixie Hollow." said Fawn with a groan."

"Sorry my dear" said the Minister of Summer. "But Pixie Hollow's far too damaged for living now. We'll just have to find a new home."

Tinker Bell and Vidia looked at each other and smiled. "We know the perfect place." Vidia said as she squeezed Tink's hand.

A few months later, the fairies and sparrow men now flourished in the jungle paradise Tink, Clank, and Bobble stayed during Razor's reign. It was perfect for everyone, and Tink even used the power of the moonstone to make the original home tree the new pixie dust tree.

As for the new queen, the fairies and sparrow men immediately nominated Tinker Bell but the tinker knew her duty was to be a tinker, so the position instead went to Fairy Mary, who was honored.

Tink and Vidia watched over the jungle at the top of the hill are held each other while they did.

"I'm so proud of you Tink, you really came through for yourself." said Vidia as she kissed the tinker.

"I came through for us." Tink replied with a smile.

With that, Tink and Vidia kissed each other passionately and realized that it was their love for each other that saved the fairies and sparrow men. After all, love is much stronger than power.

**Well that's it everyone. Thanks for the reading the story and tell me what you thought. I'll most likely make more Tink stories but they won't really tie into this as my stories will have separate continuities. However, Tink and Vidia as a couple will remain constant in all more stories. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
